ABSTRACT- SYSTEMS TECNOLOGIES CORE The overall objective of the Systems Technologies Core (STC) is to provide expertise, state-of-the-art instrumentation and novel analytical approaches to address a broad range of scientific questions presented across the Center for Human Health and the Environment (CHHE) at NC State University. Expertise in analytical evaluations is greatly needed for the translation of the CHHE?s mission to understand how human health is impacted by environmental factors and implement this knowledge to reduce the adverse impact of environmental factors. The STC will provide CHHE investigators with analytical expertise and state-of-art methodologies to create an integrative, mechanistic picture of the underlying effects of environmental exposures on human health. These methodologies include 1) genomics, transcriptomics, and epigenomics; 2) discovery and targeted proteomics; 3) discovery and targeted metabolomics including environmental toxicants; and 4) metallomics including metal speciation. Each section of the STC will have an expert Navigator: Dr. Erin Baker - metabolomics/small molecules; Dr. David Baltzegar - genomics, epigenomics transcriptomics; Dr. Michael Bereman - proteomics; and Dr. Dean Hesterberg - metallomics to provide expertise, guidance, and consultation on experimental design for cutting-edge omics technologies. To accommodate the analytical needs of the CHHE membership, a partnership was formed with NC State?s Measurement, Education, Training and Research Innovation Center (METRIC) in September 2018 for proteomics, metabolomics, and metallomics services. CHHE Full members will have priority access to these facilities and services and will be eligible to participate in CHHE?s new STC Voucher Program which we will launch in the next funding cycle. Under this program, CHHE will provide 50% of the costs for STC services to Full members for projects with EHS relevance. STC is linked to NC State?s Bioinformatics Research Center (BRC) and all STC data are transferred and stored on BRC- and CHHE-supported servers. Data can be analyzed for investigators by the STC using dedicated software or by CHHE?s new Environmental Data Science Group within the IHSFC utilizing a dedicated, state-of-the-art parallel computing cluster that includes high-power compute nodes, high-memory nodes and web servers.